And the Swearing Shall Begin
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #9 And the Swearing Shall Begin of the "New Mission" series. Shore leave and duty are a mix of this tale. K for implied swearing.


29

 **Author's Notes: Again I apologize for the long chapter. In writing class we were taught, 'brevity'. One word can sometimes replace three or more…..it didn't work this time.**

#9 And the Swearing Shall Begin

The Captain was quietly reading reports from the bridge. Sulu and Chekov were still arguing about the volley ball game of the night before. Mr. Spock was deep in thought working on two projects at once.

"McCoy to the Bridge."

"Kirk here, what's up Bones."

The good doctor cleared his throat and said, "Is Mr. Spock on the Bridge?"

The Captain looked as his first officer raised his eye brow, "Yes, Bones, would you like to talk to him?"

"No, it's just that I'm sending up his afternoon medicine and I want you to keep him there."

Spock shook his head and stepped next to the Captain, "Dr. McCoy, I assure you I am feeling fine and I have fully recovered."

"Not according to your blood work, you stubborn…."

"Gentlemen," the Captain said.

"I am sending Christine up with the dose and I expect you to be there."

"Doctor, if I wished to give myself an upset stomach, I would choose a much better way of doing it. I will not take it."

"Jim?" Bones said.

"Sorry, Spock, the Doctor over rules me."

Spock returned to his post. If a Vulcan could pout, the Captain was sure that that was his body language.

"I'll send it up, Jim, thanks."

"Kirk, out."

The door to the new corridor on the bridge opened and Christine stood in the opening. "Commander Spock?"

She at least had the wear withal to address him properly. Spock glanced her way, stood and straightened his shirt.

"I will return momentarily, Captain."

"Take your time, Spock," the Captain grinned at him. "Eyes on your work crewmen," he said to all on the bridge.

Sulu and Chekov grinned at their first officers predicament.

Spock followed Christine to the conference room. She carried a tray with tea and some soup along with his injection.

When the door closed, Spock said sternly, "Christine, I could have come down to sick bay."

"Yes, I know, but that would have taken you days to get there, now wouldn't it?"

He sighed loudly.

"Sit and drink your tea and have some vegetable soup. It will help to coat your stomach."

She sat next to him as he drank the tea and he finished his soup. She prepared the injection and gave it to him in the shoulder.

"There, I hope it doesn't make you sick," she sat down next to him and asked him what project he was working on.

They had a short conversation about a new theory of a space code he was working on. She followed most of his thoughts and even suggested a different way to look at it.

"Christine, perhaps you should look at being a doctor or go into research?"

"That's what Dr. McCoy, has suggested, but I like taking care of my patients."

"But you would continue to do so as a physician."

"I'll think about it."

"I must return to my post."

She touched his arm gently and he reached over to give her a kiss. He returned to his console. He felt someone standing next to him and looked up.

"Everything, okay, Mr. Spock?" the Captain whispered.

"Yes, sir, Dr. McCoy got his way."

Kirk chuckled, "You know there is no arguing with him."

He returned to his chair as Chekov announced, "Captain we are approaching Starbase 7. We will be in orbit in 1.35 minutes."

"Slow to one-third power, Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant, open communications with the Starbase."

"Ready, sir, channel 7a is clear."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, requesting permission to dock and come aboard."

"Welcome, Captain, this is Starbase 7's docking station. Permission granted, all ahead."

"Mr. Sulu, slow ahead."

"Aye, sir."

Sulu gently guided the Enterprise into the dock. The ship was tendered and locked in.

"All engines, stop."

"All engines, are at stop, sir," Scotty said.

The Captain spun around in his chair and called Mr. Scott over to Lt. Uhura's station.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Scotty looked absolutely miserable, "Aye, Captain, are you sure I kenna send a couple of engineers with the Lieutenant?"

"Mr. Scott, I need you to go with Lt. Uhura, you work well together and she'll need your expertise. Your engines will be fine without you.

"Aye, sir."

The Captain spun around to answer a question from Sulu when he noticed, Lt. Uhura standing next to him.

"Yes, Lieutenant, any questions?"

"No, Captain." She continued to stand next to him.

"Yes?"

She stood at attention and replied, "Sir, I'd like to apologize."

He looked at her and said, "Apologize, for what, Lieutenant?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Before I return, sir, you will receive probably several reports complaining of an angry, black woman who is swearing worse than a drunken sailor, sir."

The Captain almost laughed out loud, "Uhura, I am sure that you will do the utmost to control yourself."

"Captain, I will try, but you know when we are setting up a new communication systems nothing will go right. There will be missing parts, parts that don't match, will never match and stupid people insisting that I do not know what I am doing, sir."

The Captain glanced at Scotty who shrugged his shoulders and agreed. "Aye, Captain, it happens quite often. We've shipped a box of adapters of various sizes, but I know I will be stripping and rebuilding half of the system."

The Captain hid his smile with his hand, "Oh, I see. Well in that case, take your time, the crew needs some time off, anyway. Do check in with us daily, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"And Mr. Scott, be sure and show the Lieutenant a good time in the evening. It may keep her temper in check."

"Aye, sir, you can count on me, sir," he smiled.

Chekov could hardly contain himself, but Lt. Uhura stepped up behind him and said, "Ensign, if you want to sit in this seat on the bridge again, you better stop laughing."

Chekov sat up straight and said, "Yes, Ma'am, I am sorry."

Uhura and Scotty left the bridge. A new communications officer stepped into Uhura's position. The Captain walked up to her post and said, "Ensign, be sure and start shore leave with group A, first. Let the personnel department handle it from there. They have my orders."

The young Ensign was nervous as the Captain stood next to her. The Captain tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Relax, Ensign, you'll do fine, Lt. Uhura asked specifically for you."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir."

"Spock will you join me in the conference room on deck 5. Mr. Sulu, you have the con for now."

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain paused at the lift door, "Oh, Mr. Chekov?"

He turned to face the Captain, "Yes, sir?"

"If you're not careful, Scotty may be inclined to call you over to assist the Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain, I vill vatch my p's and q's."

A chuckle could be heard before the door of the lift closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Commander Scott and Lt. Uhura made their way to the huge communications area of the Starbase. Crates were stacked in the corner with numbers for parts stamped on each side.

"Please to see you here, Mr. Scott, I hope you can set up this system without much trouble. These crates have been here for two weeks and it would be great to get rid of them." Lt. Commander Mitchell said.

Scotty shook the hand of John Mitchell one of the few star fleet engineers who could almost claim to out drink him. "Lt. Commander John Mitchell, please meet our communications officer, Lt. Nyota Uhura, the brains behind the communications system."

He extended his hand and bowed slightly, "Your reputation precedes you, ma'am."

"Good, then you'll have your officers here to assist first thing in the morning, sir?"

Mitchell cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, ma'am, my pleasure. In the meantime, Scotty, can I interest you in some beverage tonight?"

Mr. Scott licked his lips and said, "It will have to be another night, John, Lieutenant and I have a lot of organizing to do before tomorrow, but I'll be pleased to join you another time."

"Very well, I'll show you to your temporary quarters, follow me."

They settled into the new cabins and returned to the communications department and began to organize the process for the next day. After a couple of hours Mr. Scott called an end.

"Come on, Lieutenant. We need to get some dinner and begin tomorrow with fresh minds."

"Alright, Mr. Scott."

He held out his arm and said, "Come along, Lass, I've got an amazing place for dinner I want te show ye."

"Good, I'm starving."

Mr. Scott led the way to one of the finer restaurants on the starbase, where he had enjoyed many a meal and drink.

The room was full of races of all kinds. Uhura looked around and said, "Very nice, Mr. Scott. Oh look, they have a band for later."

"Yes, ma'am and may I suggest the Lonestar Steak with grilled mushrooms in lovely, sweet butter and a nice baked potato with luscious sour cream, followed by my favorite, sweet apple pie warmed up with a bit of vanilla ice cream."

"Mr. Scott, you could make dog food sound scrumptious," she laughed, "but I'll pass on the steak, that's a little too heavy this late."

They ordered their meal and enjoyed a quiet conversation with wine for Uhura and scotch for Mr. Scott.

"Mr. Scott, what do you think of Mr. Spock finally settling down with Chris? Isn't it great?"

"Aye, I do, Lass. Miss Christine has waited a long time, I dunno what melted the heart of our dear resident Vulcan, but I'm happy for the both of them. Although, I have felt much sadness for our Captain."

"Yes, he glowed when Miriam was here. Her death has been very difficult for him."

"Aye, he still wanders the ship at night. I've caught him many a times, me self, when I'm working the night shift."

"Yes, I doubt he'll ever find love again. He's married to the Enterprise and she alone will have to make him happy."

"Aye, I agree."

The waiter brought their meal and Uhura delighted in the flavors of the fish and vegetables she ordered. Scotty drooled over his very rare steak.

"The best, I've ever tasted, Lass. Are ye sure ye wouldn't want to try a piece."

"Mr. Scott, that cow is still mooing, no thank you."

He laughed and said, "We're not on the ship, will you call me, Scotty?"

"Alright, Scotty," they continued eating and she said, "what about you Scotty, are you married to the Enterprise?"

He looked into her dark brown sultry eyes and he could feel himself falling into a deep pool. "Well, Lass, I'm not sure the right one has come along. And you?"

She sat back in her chair and thought for a moment, "I don't know. I have ambitious plans and I don't know if a husband is included in all of that."

"He'd be a lucky man, that is for sure," he said in his Scottish brogue.

Mr. Scott did talk her into a piece of pie with ice cream.

"Oh, Scotty, that is a sin on a plate. Thank you for a lovely dinner, but I have to retire. My mind has to be rested for tomorrow."

She placed her card for the meal, but he said, "No, this is my treat."

He stood as she left and she said, "Thank you and good night."

Scotty forced himself to turn in early, too. The next few days would be very grueling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Spock, will you be taking shore leave?" the Captain asked.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on, sir. I believe I will be too busy."

"And, Christine said…?"

"She understands how far behind I have gotten. She is content to spend time with her friends. Captain, will you be going on shore leave?"

"I don't know. I have a ton of work to do also, but Bones said something about dragging me, forcing me, ordering me on shore leave. I don't think I can avoid him the entire time."

"Jim, if I can assist you, let me know."

He laughed, "Thanks, Spock. See you later."

Spock walked into his quarters as the Captain entered his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in SJ's quarters and said, "Come on, SJ, you can't stay cooped up all shore leave in the Science lab. I need someone with me. I promised Jo I'd go sh-shopping with her," he shook his head, "for one hour and I need you to rescue me. Anastasia and she can shop all they want. We can go and explore the sights."

SJ looked up at him and asked, "Why do you promise to do things that you do not wish to do?"

"SJ, I had to compromise on this one. I don't mind, I like to make her happy and if shopping for one hour does it, then I will try."

"I have yet to understand the female love of shopping, but I will come with you, also."

"I promise, only one hour and then we'll go tackle the rock climbing walls. I also heard they have a collection of rocks from a multitude of planets. You'll love that."

"Lucas, you don't need to bribe me to spend the day with you."

"Oh, well, then, the part about the collection of rocks, I just made that up."

SJ grabbed the closest thing in his quarters and threw it at his friend. It was an apple and it made contact with Lucas's back.

"Oww, that hurt, SJ. Oh my gosh, I think I need to go see a doctor."

SJ put his hands over his mouth, "I'm, I'm sorry, Lucas, I just threw the first thing I could reach." he laughed as he walked up to him.

"Let me look," he raised his shirt and chuckled, "Uh, it's really red, you're going to have a, big bruise," he cleared his throat, "I'm really sorry. Ahh," he yelled.

Lucas flipped him over his shoulder and dropped him to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're going to be really sore tomorrow," Lucas laughed.

Anastasia came in the door and saw her husband laying on the floor with his arm still in Lucas's hands.

"Well, boys, I hope nothing is broken."

SJ moaned, "Just my back."

Lucas helped him up and said, "Sorry, but we'll meet in the morning, okay."

"Is that alright, Ana?"

She looked back at the two amigos and said, "Good, Joanna and I will be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas met SJ in the transporter room and waited for the girls to arrive. "Where are they?" Lucas asked.

"I hear voices, I hope it's them."

"Hi, guys, let's go."

The four transported over to the Starbase. There was a lot of activity in the room. It was a busy port for many ships as they passed this far out in the galaxy. Andorians, Vulcans, Tellarites and Humans passed each other in the main lobby.

"Alright girls, where to?" Lucas asked.

"The El Wing shop is over there. I'm sure after that we can let you two take off," Joanna said.

"El Wing, that's a men's shop," Lucas protested.

The girls laughed and said, "Yes, you both need new civvies, so come on, let's get this painful episode out of the way." Anastasia said.

Moans and groans were heard for the next ten minutes. One of the store managers asked if someone was ill.

When the manager walked away Joanna said, "Lucas, I know what you're doing and it's not working. You're trying to get thrown out of the store. Too bad, go try this on."

"Jo, I'll give you one month's pay if you just buy this stuff and bring it back. You know it fits. Just pick out anything, I'll wear it. I promise."

"But I want to make sure the color is good. Lucas, don't even try….."

Lucas started making funny noises, coughing and choking. People were starting to stare at them.

"You are not choking, Lucas." she hissed.

He put his hands around his throat and nodded yes. For one second, Joanna believed him, but her senses came back.

Anastasia was horrified and SJ tried not to laugh.

"Okay, Mr. Smartboy, go on. Go with your friend here and play all you want, but when you get back home, we will talk."

Lucas's blue eyes danced with mischief. He stole a quick kiss and said, "Run, SJ before they change their minds."

"You are kidding, me?" Anastasia said, "he was just faking it?"

"Anastasia, you will learn when those two are together, they bring out the worst in each other. Come on, I'm going to buy him a pretty pink shirt and insist he wears it out for dinner tonight."

Anastasia laughed and said, "How would a bright lime green look on SJ?"

"Perfect. He said, he'd wear anything I picked out. Together they'll make quite a pair."

Anastasia continued laughing. They found the two most gaudy, bright shirts they could find, had them replicated and went away laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Uhura was deep in thought as Mr. Scott showed the officers from the Starbase which components to remove from the board and replace them with the new ones. Uhura had climbed under the console and used the fuser to install several wires to reconnect a part of the system.

Mr. Scott could hear her grumbling under the console. "Is everything okay, Lieutenant?"

"No, Mr. Scott, once again nothing matches under here. It looks like someone jimmied this console. No wonder it doesn't work half the time."

After struggling for half an hour, her voice was getting louder and Mr. Scott heard her switch to Swahili. He knew the swear words were not far behind.

"Can I help ye darlin'?"

And then the swearing began. Loud. Clear and never ending. Mr. Scott's ears were turning red and he knew he could not stop her now. The two assistants looked at him and started to chuckle.

"Lads, do not let her hear ye laugh, it'll not go kindly," he warned.

Lt. Commander Mitchell was sitting at his desk when he heard the commotion. He strode towards them and stopped short when he recognized the string of words were coming from under the console.

"Lt. Uhura, come out from under there, please."

Uhura slid out from the console and Mr. Scott helped her to stand.

"Lieutenant, is there a problem here?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Sir, as usual the parts do not always fit and they need to be, helped along."

"By swearing?" he raised his voice. He held up his hand as she tried to reply. "Swearing is unbecoming of an officer, particularly a female officer."

"Yes, sir. I apologize."

"I suggest you take a fifteen minute break and compose yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"Your Captain will be informed of your behavior. If this does not stop, I will have you replaced."

"Aye, sir. It will not happen again."

"Make sure of it, Lieutenant." He turned and went back to his station.

"Lieutenant, I know it gets frustrating, but…," Scotty whispered.

She started in her home language of Swahili when Mr. Scott stopped her. "Lieutenant, go take a break. I'll take a look at it."

She straightened her uniform and left.

"All right gentlemen, let's see what the problem is."

They struggled with each section trying to see why the parts were not connecting. Mr. Scott mumbled, "Well, I'll be darned, she's right. None of this is correct. Alright, Lads, let's check those boxes, something is amiss."

Most of the afternoon was spent redistributing the correct inserts to the consoles. It was a nightmare of trial and error. Uhura began to swear one more time.

"Lass, the Lt. Commander is just over there."

Sweat had formed on Uhura's brow. "Scotty, hand me that tool." She fused the wires and shook her head. She had helped to design this system but the company that built it, did not know what they were doing.

They laid next to each other under the twelve foot section and worked until Mr. Scott's stomach began to growl.

Uhura started to laugh, "Scotty, is it time for dinner?"

"Past time, my dear. I sent our help away an hour ago. Come on. We're done for the day."

He helped her to her feet and was caught up in her watery dark brown eyes. He could feel himself falling into the pool again.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'll report to the Captain. Do you have plans for dinner tonight, Lieutenant?"

"Mr. Scott, I'm sure you have more important things to do than babysit me. I am meeting friends tonight," she looked at the time and said, "in about an hour. I better go."

"Alright, I'll see you here tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

He watched as she left. Years ago the two had served on a shipping cruiser and had started a long friendship. There were times like now when he wanted to carry that friendship a little further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and SJ had finished the toughest course of the rock climb and were dripping in sweat. They were taking their wives to dinner at one of the restaurants.

"Lucas, let's go back and shower. I told Anastasia I'd meet her there before we went to dinner."

They beamed aboard and an hour later after much discussion met in the transporter room. Lucas was dressed in dark pants and a bright pink button down shirt. SJ was in similar pants with a lime green shirt with large white swirls. They were both miserable.

"SJ, here's the plan, we order, we eat and we excuse ourselves and get a different shirt on, and then come back."

"Lucas, we'll be the laughing stock of the base. I feel like a fool."

"You look like one, too," he laughed.

They beamed over to the Starbase and walked as quickly as they could to the restaurant.

Joanna said, "What's your rush, boys?" she smiled.

Anastasia laughed. "You both look charming and we want to show you off."

SJ grabbed her hand and pulled her near the maître de. Lucas did likewise to Joanna and they got in line. People turned and stared at them. Lucas heard a lot of snickers. It would be a long dinner.

They were seated in the middle of the room, but Lucas said to the maître de, "Can you find a more secluded table, we'd like to be alone with our wives."

"Certainly, sir," he stared at the pink shirt and remained quiet, "Uh, this way."

They were seated a few tables over. The maître de said, "I'm sorry, we are quite busy tonight and this is the best I can do."

SJ shrugged and resigned himself to sitting off center of the room. They held out the chairs for their wives and quickly sat down. Lucas held the menu up to his face and glanced sideways. He saw several of his crewmates who were pointing his way.

He moaned and looked over at SJ. He nodded in the direction of the bar where several men were laughing and looking at them. "Could be trouble," he whispered.

"What did you say, Lucas," Joanna asked.

"I was just asking what you're ordering tonight."

"I think I'll go for the combination seafood platter." She looked at Anastasia and winked. "Why don't we start with an appetizer and drinks first."

Lucas moaned and glanced at SJ. They knew they were being punished for not shopping with their wives. Lucas sighed and put the menu down.

"Okay, appetizers and drinks it shall be."

The waiter arrived and took their order. Lucas and SJ kept their heads down. Lucas saw a crewman from another ship walking their way.

"Nice shirt, Ensign. Been shopping at the thrift stores again?" he said as he passed.

"Who is that guy, how'd he know I was an Ensign?" Lucas rasped.

SJ said, "I recognize him from the USS Franklin. We'll never live this down. Girls, we have to get out of here."

Joanna replied, "Oh no, you promised to take us out for dinner and we're staying."

Lucas hissed at her, "We know what you two are doing, and you've made your point. After appetizers, we're leaving."

Anastasia glared at SJ. The message was quite clear.

Their drinks and food arrived. Lucas ate quickly and signaled SJ. They both stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Joanna asked.

"Jo, there's a bunch of guys at the bar who are laughing at us and we're not staying."

She looked at Anastasia and she nodded at her. "Okay, we'll go."

Lucas leaned down and whispered to her, "I'm sorry, but we are sitting ducks for trouble here." He took her hand and led her away from the table. SJ and Anastasia were right behind.

Lucas saw the group of guys walking parallel with them. They were all from the same ship and he knew trouble was brewing.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, what's your rush," the tall one said. Four more guys circled their group. "We were just admiring your shirts. Is that the new uniform for the USS Enterprise?" The others laughed. "I particularly like the pink shirt." He reached for Lucas and stroked his jaw. "Such pretty boys."

Lucas pushed Joanna out of the way and took a swing at the tall one. He missed and a fist connected with his eye. He flew up against a table dumping the food and drinks on the floor. Several Enterprise crewmen joined in the ruckus. SJ took on the two standing next to him, when they grabbed him. He heard their wives screaming but he was too busy to look up.

Mr. Scott was with Lt. Commander Mitchell at the bar nursing a scotch when he heard a ruckus. He turned and looked and said, "Oh, no." He jumped up and tried to break up the fight, but there were too many involved. Someone hit him in the jaw and he flew up against the bar. It was all out war at that point.

Diners were running from their tables. Lt. Uhura was feeling quite well after her fourth drink with her friends when she heard a loud noise from around the bar.

She stood and announced to her friends, "Ladies, our crew is in trouble." She made her way into the middle of the fight, stood up on a chair and whistled loudly to get their attention.

Someone from the other ship, picked her up and tried to carry her away. Mr. Scott looked up and saw her in trouble. He ran up to the man and pulled the Lieutenant from his arms. He set her down and shoved the man off to the side. "Sit here, Lieutenant."

He turned back and caught a fist to his face. He fell, but jumped back on the retreating man's back.

Security guards pulled the fighters apart and blocked all the exits. Anyone suspected in being in the fight were then taken to the brig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two couples sat together on a bench in the lock up area. SJ was nursing a bleeding nose. All but two buttons had popped, his shirt pocket had been ripped and was hanging down the front. Lucas's lip was split and bleeding. His left eye was starting to swell shut. Most of the others were in similar situations.

Anastasia said, "Wait until the Captain and Mr. Spock find out."

Lucas put his elbows on his knees and held his head. He moaned and said, "SJ, we are in so much trouble."

SJ looked over at him through his white and now brown handkerchief, "I can't even imagine what is going to happen to us."

Joanna whispered, "I've never been in the brig." She leaned into her husband.

"Don't worry, Jo, we're safe in here. The Captain hasn't arrived yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain had just come out of the shower when his intercom buzzed. "Kirk here."

"Captain, Sulu here, we just got a call from the Starbase brig. Several of our officers are being detained because of a brawl. They'd like you to come over and sign them out."

"Did they say how many were involved?"

"They said ten of our officers, sir."

"Alright, I'll take Mr. Spock with me. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

The Captain buzzed his first officer's door. "Sorry to bother you Spock, but we have ten officers in the brig. Can you follow me?"

"Yes, Captain."

They walked quickly to the transporter room and found their way to the starbase's brig.

The Captain listened to the explanation and signed out his ten officers. They filed out in a single line and stood at attention. He walk down the line and shook his head.

"After we beam aboard, report to my office. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

The first six beamed aboard and Mr. Spock and the Captain went with the last four. They happened to be their children and spouses.

The Captain looked at Spock, who raised both eye brows. When they materialized on board the Captain said, "This had better be good."

SJ and Lucas cringed on the inside.

The ten were at attention in the Captain's office. He stopped at each officer. "Uhura?"

"Yes, sir," she replied lowering her head.

He walked away and asked, "Can someone please give me the shortened version of what happened."

At first there was silence, but Lucas cleared his throat and asked, "Permission to speak, sir."

The Captain rubbed his face, "Of course, Ensign."

Lucas gave the shortened version of the conversation with the crewman from the USS Franklin.

The Captain asked, "Then the rest of you just got pulled into it."

"Yes, sir," was mumbled.

"Mr. Scott?" the Captain said firmly.

"Aye, sir. I tried to break it up, but there were too many and then one of them was man handling Lt. Uhura. Well, I couldna let that go on, sir."

The Captain walked down the line, "Lt. Uhura," he paused shaking his head, "You and Scotty finish your job over there. I will deal with you two after. He walked back to the center of the line. "You are all confined to your quarters until further notice. Dismissed."

They turned to file out, but the Captain stopped the last four. "Not you four. Remain please."

Before the door was closed the Captain began to question the intelligence of the two doctors and the two Ensigns who stood before him.

He stood in front of SJ who still was holding the handkerchief to his nose. He pulled on the torn shirt pocket and said, "Nice shirt."

The Captain rubbed his face again and said, "Doctors, go to your quarters and in the morning report to Dr. McCoy. He will have the report by then. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

When they were safely in the hall Joanna said, "I dread tomorrow, Ana."

Anastasia moaned, "I feel sick."

Joanna hugged her as they walked to their quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ensign's you will be confined to quarters with one week deduction in pay. I will get back with you later, I'm too tired to think right now. Both of you get to sick bay and return to your quarters."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Spock said, "Before you go to sick bay, Spock, follow me to my quarters. Captain, if I may be excused?"

"Go ahead."

Lucas went onto sick bay and SJ followed his father. Spock turned to face his son. "Ensign, your lack of control in public is astonishing?"

"Sir, I was grabbed from behind. I had to defend myself. I am sorry that I embarrassed you in front of the Captain."

"I was not embarrassed, but I am disappointed in you."

SJ dropped his head, "Sir, may I sit for a minute."

"Yes."

They sat across from each other at the table. "Father, have you ever been in a fight?"

"This has nothing to do with me, Spock."

"Yes, sir, it does," he replied angrily.

Spock frowned and said, "To answer you, yes, but not in a bar."

"Were you defending yourself or someone else in the fight?"

"Yes."

"This was the same situation. Yes, they were teasing us about our shirts, and yes Lucas threw the first punch. We were trying to leave before it escalated but they followed us from our table. We had our wives with us, sir, I was afraid they would get injured. If you had Christine with you Father, would you not have felt the same way?"

"Spock, it is illogical to end arguments in fighting. Did it solve anything?"

"No, sir."

"Are there consequences?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is the good that came out of this situation?"

"We protected our wives and upheld our honor, sir."

Spock sat across from his son and then stood up, "I see."

He paused and said, "You are dismissed."

Spock remained in his office going over his son's argument. At the end, he had to agree he had upheld his honor. Highly illogical, but true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Dr. McCoy read the report of the fight. He summoned Drs. Kirk and Spock to his office.

They met outside his office and Joanna said, "I fear we will hear words that have not come from my Father's mouth in a long time."

Dr. McCoy opened his door to his two doctors and asked not to be disturbed.

The two stood at parade rest and Dr. McCoy went back to his desk and finished the two reports he was working on. Purposefully he let them stand there for another fifteen minutes and then pushed his chair aside.

Joanna couldn't stand the silent treatment, "Dad…."

"Do not speak unless given permission to speak." he said.

"Yes, sir."

"The estimate of the damage has not come in yet, but it will be equally divided among all that were involved in the fight. The two Ensigns who were treated here last night will also be given extra duties for one week. You two on the other hand will report to me daily and your duties will include sanitizing all rooms, sterilizing all the equipment. Filling supply closets, and generally performing any duties that the head doctors will find for you to do," Dr. McCoy stepped away to glance at his desk top and in a soft voice said, "I will say, that I am extremely disappointed in your behavior, both of you. You are confined to quarters for the day. I do not want to see your faces until tomorrow at your appointed shift. Dismissed."

They said, "Yes, sir."

Once outside Joanna was shocked. "Ana, I wish he would've blown his top, I would have felt better."

"I've never seen Dr. McCoy that, quiet. It gave me shivers. Oh, Jo, what have we done?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain contacted Mr. Scott and Lt. Uhura and told them to finish up with the communications refit on the starbase. He did not cancel the rest of shore leave because his crew needed the time off, but they were sent off with strict orders not to retaliate and to be on their best behavior.

Mr. Sulu was given his time on shore and the Captain and Mr. Spock returned to the bridge. The Captain sat in the command chair and went over in his mind the behavior that seemed to follow his crew on some shore leaves. It can be understood that pent up energy and stress bring out aggression once on leave. The Enterprise by her nature was sent to discover new lands and often became involved in life endangering situations. He could not fault his crew if they needed to release their tensions, but discipline was a must, and he demanded it of his crew.

Dr. McCoy came up to the bridge. He quietly stood next to the Captain.

"Bones, what do you make of it?"

"Jim, I'm baffled. My daughter in a bar room brawl."

"Well, not really a bar room, it is a nice restaurant," he smiled.

Mr. Spock appeared on the other side of the Captain.

"Spock, any opinions?"

"Captain, my son and I discussed the incident. Sir, it came down to protecting their wives. I do not believe there was another option for them."

"They could have walked away," Kirk said.

"Captain, they were blocked from leaving the restaurant."

Dr. McCoy stood with his mouth open. He had many comebacks, but found it necessary for none. The Captain frowned and felt annoyed.

"I expect better behavior, but I can understand how it came about. Thank you, Spock."

Spock nodded and returned to his post.

Now he had to speak with a certain Lieutenant who could swear in Swahili and life would be back to normal.


End file.
